The present invention relates to arrangements for mounting containers and other elements to garments or carrying systems.
Many active occupations require that practitioners have any number of specialized tools, supplies, and materials on their persons for ready use at any time. Soldiers and police officers, for example, must carry weapons, ammunition, lights, food and beverage, etc. Yet in most situations there is a desire to avoid the carriage of extraneous items which might unnecessarily reduce the speed, agility, and endurance of the carrier. Hence it is desirable that accessories be capable of speedy attachment and removal from the wearer's garment.
Various accessory systems are known for attaching pouches and other elements to belts, vests, or other garments. Yet many of the arrangements which allow a user to clip-on and clip-off a pouch from a belt are heavy, complicated, uncomfortable, or prone to breakage. Another approach is to simply sew a loop on an item and thread the pouch onto a belt. This solves the complexity, bulk, weight, and comfort issues but it also means that, in order to remove one item, a user must often disassemble all the items threaded onto the belt. In the case of police and military applications, there are sometimes so many items on a user's belt that the added complication of having to disassemble a system that has been modified and fitted to the user's needs causes the user to avoid further adjustment of the configuration at the cost of comfort, better access to items, or entire new capabilities.
What is needed is an attachment system which does not require the user to remove more than one accessory at a time to reposition a single accessory.